


A Break From Facing the Music

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: 12_daysofficmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed just needs a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break From Facing the Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aki).



> Disclaimer: Arakawa owns everything but this particular situation.

X X X

The sun shone down on the snow, reflecting its brilliance into the eyes of the young man standing outside on the garden path. Hands tucked into his jacket pockets, Edward half closed his eyes against the light.

He’d come outside to think, wanting to get away from everyone’s voices for a while. There had been such an uproar but there hadn’t been any way to hide it any longer, not with Winry running out of the dining room for the toilet. Edward thought maybe it was best that it was out in the open but now everyone was getting in line to scold them for being too young to be parents.

Edward kicked at the snow, scowling. He understood the concern, he did! But no one had even said congratulations, or offered support. Not that he and Winry couldn’t handle this themselves – look at what else they’d gone through before this happened. Okay, yeah, so there were problems with Winry being pregnant now, but when weren’t there going to be problems?

The soft squeak of shoes on snow alerted him someone was coming, probably to scream at him some more. Edward hunched his shoulders, preparing for the opening yell. Instead, a pair of arms slipped around his waist, hugging him from behind.

“What are you doing out here?” Even as he scolded, Edward turned around, hugging Winry back. “You’re not even dressed to be outside!” Unbuttoning his coat, he wrapped it around her as far as it could go and pulled her against his chest. She fit so nicely there. Not that he’d say that. Out loud. Where anyone could hear him. Edward lowered his voice, making his next question sound more affectionate than angry. “Why’d you come out here, anyway?”

“Same reason you did.” Winry dug her chin into his chest. Edward wrinkled his nose but, otherwise, didn’t react to the discomfort. “I didn’t want to listen to everyone any more.” Pouting, she turned her head so her cheek rested against him. “Besides, you were out here.”

His metal arm remained around her back but his flesh one came up to pat her head. “Yeah. But we’re going to go back inside and you’re not going to get angry. Right?”

Winry sighed, hugging Edward hard enough to make him wince. “I won’t get angry if you don’t.”

“That’s…uh.” He groaned.

“Harder to promise?”

Winry really was cute. Almost cute enough to make Edward agree to near impossible requests. “Yeah.” He scuffed his hand over her hair, making it stand up from static. “Come on. Let’s go inside. You don’t need to be out here in the cold.” He lay his hand over her stomach. “Neither of you.”

Whatever was going to be thrown at them back inside the house, they’d face it together.

X X X

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the idea of "Teenagers + Unprotected Sex = Complications."


End file.
